let me go
by duckyquack
Summary: kagome finds out inuyasha went to see kikyo again and she gets really upset. inuyasha can't find a way to console her and she keeps talking bout leaving forever not a one shot 3 doors down song called let me go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. or any three doors down songs

_Flashbacks _

**Lyrics**

Thoughts 

Let Me Go

Inuyasha was in the god tree his ears still pressed against his head from when Kagome yelled at him.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha sat down for lunch with his lips swollen and out of breath. "So Kagome what's for lunch?" Inuyasha asked her getting his arrogant exterior shell back. _

"_hmm I was thinking about maybe some ramen but only if you tell me why there is a bruise on your neck and a strong miko aura surrounding it." Kagome bargained. _

_Inuyasha said nothing but his stomach was growling, so he thought a minute before he answered. _

"_Ok fine… I saw Kikyo and she kissed me and then she kissed my neck and I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to go that..." Inuyasha cut off when Kagome's eyes lost the joy and sunshine that they usually held. _

"_HOW COULD YOU!" Kagome yelled. _How could he do this again? I mean we aren't a couple but the connection is there! He sent me signals and I did too! How could I have been so stupid to think he might find me suitable for him? _ Kagome thought to herself. _

_End Flashback_

Kagome's tears almost spilled over her eye lids as she took out her frustration on him.

"I thought so much better of you Inuyasha, if I knew you were doing this behind my back I wouldn't have stayed as long as I have. Kikyocould find the shards just as easily as I can. So why don't you go find her again and ask her to do it because I am sure as hell not going to put up with this anymore!." Kagome screamed as she walked closer Inuyasha fully expected to be sat till next month but she didn't.

Instead she bent down and kissed Inuyasha sweetly and then pulled away after what seemed like a long time. "I just wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss the one I love before I go home forever." She whispered to him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her as she walked to Kaede's village to find the others and say goodbye. She didn't answer him and kept walking making sure her tears didn't fall. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Inuyasha followed after her not so fast he didn't know what to do or say to her once he caught up.

**One more kiss could be the best thing  
one more lie could be the worst   
and all these thoughts are never resting  
and you're not something I deserve**

When she reached Kaede's hut Inuyasha did not go inside he merely peeked through the window as he watched her say goodbye to everyone. Sango hugged her tightly and cried softly. Shippo just hugged her and sweetly gave her a son like kiss on the cheek. He didn't believe she was leaving. Miroku hugged her tightly and whispered "you are always welcome to come back, do not forget us and your adventure here, no one can take your place in our hearts." Kagome nodded and said goodbye to Kaede and thanked her for her training. Kagome looked at them all again for the last time.

**in my head there's only you now  
this world falls on me  
in this world, there's real and make believe  
this seems real to me  
**

"Sango can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked her.

Sango looked at her and Kagome called her over. "Sango please tell Miroku how you feel and please take care of Shippo like a son. I only would trust you and Miroku as secondary parents to him, other than me." Kagome said solemnly. "Of course but what about Inuyasha?" Sango asked her Kagome only looked down.

"Bye everyone I will miss you." Kagome walked out of the hut her head hung low as she looked at the ground and collected her thoughts.

**you love me, but you don't know who i am  
I'm torn between this life I lead  
and where i stand  
you love me, but you don't know who i am  
so let me go  
let me go **

Kagome walked across the open field to the bone eaters well for the last time. Inuyasha ran with his super speed to her side. "Kagome!" Inuyasha kneeled in front of her. Kagome tripped over his knee and onto her face. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome sat up from the dirt and hugged her knees to her chest. **  
**  
**i dream we head to what i hope for  
and i turn my back on loving you  
how could this love be a good thing  
when i know what i'm going through**

You don't even know me anymore. I know you love Kikyo so be happy with her. Since the day I turned 15 I haven't been the same person. I have to watch you be with her when I want you for myself I know you know now, but you I don't think you will ever stop loving Kikyo. It shouldn't have to be this difficult it is all up to you but don't talk me out of leaving because I can't be near you knowing there is no chance any more. So let me go now. kagome thought while cried softly into her knees.

**in my head there's only you now  
this world falls on me  
in this world, there's real and make believe  
this seems real to me**

"Inuyasha please go, you can't stop me this time I am leaving. I can't be with you knowing we have no chance." She said.

**you love me, but you dont know who i am  
i'm torn between this life i lead  
and where i stand  
you love me, but you dont know who i am  
so let me go, just let me go  
**

**  
**

"Kagome you can't leave me yet I need you please stay with me, I promise I will always…" Inuyasha was interrupted by a angry Kagome.

"Let me guess you will always protect me is that what you are about to say! Huh huh! Well I have stayed long enough I can't be next to you without wishing you were with me! It is tearing me apart and I can't take this anymore. You have to choose. But I know your answer so there is no point in you telling me because I know I can't take the heart break any longer!" Kagome screamed the last part tears now streaming down her face. **no matter how hard i try  
i cant escape these things inside  
i know, i know  
but all the pieces fall apart  
you will be the only one who knows  
who knows  
**

"Kagome you don't know my choice" Inuyasha argued.

"o yes I do your going to tell me your trading up to Kikyo that person who can't feel the warmth of thee sun or the cold breeze during a snow storm. Kikyo who never smiles and hates everything but longs for you to die with her and the same Kikyo who wants you to change you even though I love you for who you are!" Kagome stated.

**you love me, but you dont know who i am  
i'm torn between this life i lead  
and where i stand,  
you love me, but you don't know who i am  
so let me go  
just let me go **

"Kagome please listen to me!" Inuyasha said loudly. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug trying to get her to stop sobbing.

"No Inuyasha there is nothing you say now." Kagome said, " I know you love her and not me and I can't take this. Let me go! You don't love me you love the image of her in me."

**you love me, but you dont  
you love me, but you dont  
you love me, but you dont know who i am  
**  
**you love me, but you dont  
you love me, but you dont  
you love me, but you dont know me...**

(Divider)

Author's note: just to let you know this is not a one shot there will be a second chapter.

NOW REVIEW ME PLEASE!


	2. on one bended knee

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or boys II men

Thanks to all of you peoples who reviewed me.

Saiyans Forever – I am glad you liked it

Inuyashalover14- I thought it was a good starting chapter thank you for your compliments

ILOVEInuyasha07 – well I updated quick right?

Dark Mistress of the Night – thank you for your constructive critics it was greatly needed. And thanks again for reviewing me. I hope I will work in the stuff you told me to fix. If not I am sorry.

REVIEW ME PLEASE!

(Divider)

Last time!

"Kagome you don't know my choice" Inuyasha argued.

"o yes I do your going to tell me your trading up to Kikyo that person who can't feel the warmth of thee sun or the cold breeze during a snow storm. Kikyo who never smiles and hates everything but longs for you to die with her and the same Kikyo who wants you to change you even though I love you for who you are!" Kagome stated

**you love me, but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead  
and where I stand,  
you love me, but you don't know who I am  
so let me go  
just let me go **

"Kagome please listen to me!" Inuyasha said loudly. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug trying to get her to stop sobbing.

"No Inuyasha there is nothing you say now." Kagome said, "I know you love her and not me and I can't take this. Let me go! You don't love me you love the image of her in me."

(Divider)

This time!

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to make her realize how to let her know he can't just let her go.

Kagome please I know I don't deserve you, but this isn't you. You are the total opposite of Kikyo and I don't wanna hurt you any more. I wish I could tell you everything. I will it is the only way for you to know I love you.  Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha? Please say something to me. Because I don't want to end it like this!" Kagome was in agony. Please say something Inuyasha! I love you, isn't that enough? Kagome thought as the last of her tear flowed down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

"Kagome I wanna talk this over with you, I want to straighten this out. I don't want it to ever end because we only just began. Can we talk in your time? We can be alone there, who knows if Miroku and Sango are spying behind the bush near us." Inuyasha said that last line loud enough for them to hear.

Miroku and Sango were behind a shrubby bush just within earshot of the couple.

"Miroku move your hand." Sango slapped him and he fell over unconscious.

Sango dragged him away from the hiding place and down to Kaede's hut.

It wasn't our place to listen in. Sango thought.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome's voice trailed off as he kissed her on the lips gently. There was an electric shock that went through their bodies. They broke the kiss, Kagome was bewildered why did he kiss me? All she could do was nod at his request to return to her era to talk things over.

Inuyasha cracked a smile and leaned over for Kagome to jump onto his back to carry her to the well. Kagome gracefully accepted the piggy back ride. They practically flew through the air while reaching the well. What does she think of me now? Does she think I am messing with her head? Inuyasha pondered as they had reached the ancient well.

Kagome got off his muscular body slowly, longing again for the touch. Inuyasha reached and grabbed her hand and the couple jumped down the wooden well only to be engulfed by the swirling blue light that surrounded them, tickling their senses.

Kagome opened the door to the well house and realized no one was home. Both cars were gone from the garage. She sighed; I guess we are all alone, well at least mom won't bother us with questions. 

The two headed to Kagome's room hastily closing the door behind them even though no one is home.

This is it. What I have wanted to do since they day I met Kagome. Inuyasha realized as he kneeled on the floor on one knee. Kagome turned on the radio and one of her favorite songs was on. What a perfect time for this song to come on. Kagome thought sarcastically.

**Darlin' I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's drivin' me insane  
And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me  
I'll guarantee  
That I'll never let you go**

Inuyasha was choked up at first. His mouth went dry and once again found himself unable to put his deep feelings into words.

Chorus:   
**Can we go back to the days when our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
They way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee  
**

"Kagome I can't get you out of mind. Your always there. Your face is in my dreams and err damnit all! I can't think of what to say hold on give me a minute I wanna do this right." Inuyasha said frustrated at himself for his sudden blankness. He had this all planned out for later but it was happening now.

**So many nights I dream of you  
Holding my pillow tight  
I know that I don't need to be alone  
I open up my eyes  
To face reality  
Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me  
**

"Ok Kagome I am ready." Kagome straightened up a little. Why doesn't he just say how he feels? 

"Kagome I love you. I love you more than I loved anything else in my whole life combined. I would die for you; I would rather be in an endless black void of Miroku's wind tunnel if I ever hurt you in any way. I have taken advantage of the thing I love the most. You. Please forgive me. I want to be with you forever." Inuyasha said in the sweetest most honest tone she had ever heard in her life. He loves me! He loves me and wants to be with me and me alone. Kagome thought through this speech of his.

Chorus

**Can we go back to the days when our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
They way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee  
**

"So Kagome what do you say? Because now would be an excellent time to say something to the most important moment in hopefully our lives."

**Baby, I'm sorry  
Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done  
Please come back home girl  
I know you put all your trust in me  
I'm sorry I let you down  
Please forgive me  
**

"Inuyasha I love you with all of my heart but I don't know if you are going to run off with Kikyo again and now that all this is out in the open I can't bear to watch you do it again." Kagome said with a little regret. Maybe he won't anymore. 

"Kagome I am a changed man, I don't want to lose you. I am sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. Please forgive me I want to be with you forever. I think our love can be strong." Inuyasha said. I finally get the courage to tell her how I feel. I love her. I love her more than anything. Inuyasha pondered as he heard the lyrics of the song.

**Gonna swallow my pride  
Say I'm sorry  
Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me  
I want a new life  
And I want it with you  
If you feel the same  
Don't ever let it go  
You gotta believe in the spirit of love  
It can heal all things  
We won't hurt anymore  
No I don't believe our love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you please  
Come home  
**  
"Kagome through her small arms over his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She said. And they kissed again.  
Chorus

**Can we go back to the days when our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
They way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee  
**

(Divider)

Do you like it? Yes? No? Review and give me some constructive critics


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha BUT I DO OWN A RUBBER DUCKY

My Faithful reviewers of the last chapter !

ILOVEInuyasha07

Raven657

HopelesslyEscflowne

Darkangelprincess24

LAST TIME ON LET ME GO!

"Please forgive me. I want to be with you forever." Inuyasha said in the sweetest most honest tone she had ever heard in her life. He loves me! He loves me and wants to be with me and me alone. 

Kagome through her small arms over his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She said. And they kissed again.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke their tender sweet kiss in need for a fresh breathe of their newly changed lives.

"Kagome, I really love you and I think you have made me the happiest man alive right now." Inuyasha said with twinkle of delight in is golden eyes.

He bent down to give her another kiss on her sweet candy coated lips, but Kagome pulled away a little and sighed.

"Inuyasha, I love you more than life itself but, how will I be so sure that you won't run off after Kikyo as soon as you smell her scent?" Kagome asked him hope gleaming in her eyes that he would get on one knee and propose marriage even though she is only 15 ½ . A silly thought … she pondered.

"Then I shall tear off my nose." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha, you can't tear off your nose!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I would rather do that than have to be around that foul smelly bitch." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome smiled brightly.

"Inuyasha I think there is only one thing I can think of that can totally prove to me that I can fully trust you now" Kagome was about to go on but Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth and he heard was a muffled sound. "Kagome , I am not wearing sneakers." Inuyasha said simply.

He took his hand off of her mouth. "Inuyasha I meant girls in my time, they go on what's called a date."

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly to the side in that cute puppy dog way that makes her want to give him a hug.

"A date is wear a guy and a girl do something for just the two of them, to get to know one another better and to see if they can take their relationship to the next level." Kagome explained to him.

"And what is this 'next level' " Inuyasha asked her. Kagome blushed and replied, "It's going out or becoming a couple." Kagome's cheekbones were highlighted in a soft pink.

"And then after that?" Inuyasha again asked her moving closer to her spot on the bed.

Kagome sighed and blushed even harder than before. "Then if they want to spend the rest of their lives together the guy usually gets down on a knee takes the girl by the hand and asks her to be his forever." Kagome said.

"Oh," was all Inuyasha replied with.

"Listen Inuyasha, the others, I don't want them to know just yet." Kagome looked at him, his smile was dimming his eyes were losing its glimmer and his ears lowered.

"Why Kagome? Are you ashamed to be with a hanyou is that it?" Inuyasha replied angrily with a certain pain and bitterness enhancing his enchanting voice.

"No Inuyasha, but if Naraku found out about us, it would put us in more danger." Kagome said tears once again brimming her eyes. How could he think I won't except him? I love him, isn't that enough? Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha processed what she said.

"Your right Kagome it would put us in danger, we better keep our relationship secret for a while." Inuyasha agreed.

"Inuyasha would you like to go on a date with me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Kagome leaned into the kiss deepening it. Kagome pulled away "So I take that as a common yes?"

"Take it missy." He replied kissing her neck.

"Ok cool," Kagome hopped off the bed and sat at her desk opening a geometry text book.

"Inuyasha can we stay here for 2 weeks?" Kagome asked wincing waiting for her usual torture speech about Naraku and the jewel shards, but it never came.

"Why?" he asked. "I have reviews for finals and then the finals and then I can be yours in feudal Japan for the rest of the summer." She stated.

"Alright but I will be going between eras to … take care of some things." Inuyasha said

Kagome turned around to face a mixed confused facial expression. "And what pray tell is that some thing you have to in the feudal era?"

"Building you and Sango huts in Kaede's village." Inuyasha said simply. Then his facial expressions grew sharper.

"Oh shit! You were not supposed to know Miroku and I were working on that as a surprise! Kagome don't say anything!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No worries Inuyasha, I am way to busy to go back and tell Sango anyways." Kagome said as she turned around with a smile on her face.

"So Kagome you won't tell anyone?" Inuyasha asked to be safe. So she will keep her mouth shut this time eh? chuckles Then after we have this date thing, kill Naraku, we can finally move into the hut I built and raise a family. Inuyasha pondered.

"Yes of course, I am really glad your making me house Inuyasha. It means a lot to me." Kagome said.

"So there is a school dance at the end of the year should that be our date?" Kagome thought it sounded natural to have asked him that.

"Sure, but I don't know how to dance." Inuyasha blushed.

"I will teach on the weekends or when you are here." Kagome insisted.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied. Kagome finished her last geometry problem and stretched her arms in the air and yawned.

"I think I am going to take a shower and go to sleep." Kagome stood up from her wooden roll chair and got a towel from her dresser.

Inuyasha got a smirk on his face and stood in front of the door way to her bathroom. "Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled. Can I join you?" She stood there a minute and thought to herself a wide grin on her innocent face.

She walked her way slowly towards the bathroom shaking her hips in perfect rhythm to the way she walked. She flipped her dark hair sending a flowery scent to his nose. She took two fingers and run them from the top of cheek (A/N like where his ears would be if he was human.) to the bottom of his cheek bone and then SLAP!

"You have been hanging around Miroku to much!" Kagome pushed out of the way and slammed the door in his face.

Inuyasha held his cheek for a minute till he heard the shower water turn on. "Yea I deserved that." he stated and sat on her pink bedspread on her bed and snuggled into withdrawing her ever lasting scent of jasmine and lavender.

A/n: good or not? Review! Press that favorite button of mine and review me!


	4. let me go important

Let me go!

So sorry guys and gal, but I will update with a new chapter at the latest September 12th, hopefully before then. I have so much to do….

Varsity choir – I have a concert on the 30th btw.

Geometry homework and trying to understand half the crap she is trying to explain.

Chemistry weighted – I have a quiz every day! And homework up the butt! Not to mention lab reports ugh! Such a pain in the ass!

Varsity basketball – I am head manager so I have so much organizing with all that. with season comin' up it is gonna get busy fast!

Then all the teenage drama!

Most of my friends that were seniors last year have left by last week. Especially Liz! She was one of my best friends ever and she left for college last Monday. So not having her around is making a little off. Since I used to see her like everyday. So yea….

Then there was the whole Michelle moving to England! She was only told like not even two weeks ago. So I had to throw her a going away party. So she left Friday. Which sucks monkey butt because we were really really close.

Then guy drama (when is there not guy drama though) but it broke my heart into like a million pieces like seriously. I can't sleep hardly anymore I had only a couple hours in the past 4 or 3 days. So yea my friend (who is a guy who shall not be named) we are really close and all since like January and I figured out that I liked him maybe even loved him recently. So I asked him to homecoming (since I wanted him to go but he doesn't go to my school) and he said yes. But I still hadn't told him how I felt though, so I was going to tell him. JOY TO THE WORLD! But now here comes the crappy part. I was going to tell him how I felt bout him last Tuesday. But then I get this text message from him saying that he started to like my friend/ acquaintance named Becky, so he had asked her out and she said yes. So now they were going to homecoming and that he was sorry. I felt so bad like my heart was being ripped out.

So yea then the whole battle of the bands and I could go on forever!

Basically went with Maya and Gary. Then saw (the guy) and Becky there together and I had to pretend to be happy the whole time because we were hanging out with them and he still doesn't know. But she found out. So yea…

The whole carnival thing was creepy. I went with my friend Maya to the carnival because it was in town and everything. So we met my friends Cat and Gary there and we hung out till like around 9:30 ish and then they decided to leave. And Maya told her mom 10. So we walked to the gas station which was like right next door. And there was like a whole SUV of older guys who were like staring at us really weird. So we were freaking out because we couldn't get a hold of her mom or dad to come and pick us up. So they were like going in and out of the gas station checking us out in a gross –ish way. So I called Gary so we would be on the phone with someone and all. (he was so worried he had that cute little worried voice kinda like Inuyasha does sorta kinda) and so finally her mom came and then after we were almost out of the parking lot the SUV left. HOW CREEPY IS THAT!

So retreat this weekend

And then home coming the next.

Not to mention all the drama.

I am afraid if I write anything right now I will ruin the story. So please review this to tell me what you want to happen with the next chapter.

Also poll should I tell him how I feel? Or keep to myself?

Bye !

Duckyquack

P.S

My xanga  comment on me!


	5. important last note

Authors note:

I will not be updating any time soon. I am sorry. All the drama is solved in my life.  
Well… mostly when it is ever completely solved Lol. But yes I am on fall break right now. But it is holidays for me for two days, my dad's birthday, not to mention my room is a total mess. I have also been getting grounded on and off from the computer.

SO SORRY! THANK YOU TO ALL I PROMISE THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE IT WILL BE A CHAPTER!

Duckyquack…

If you wish to view my xanga my sn thingy there is jewygrl


	6. you and me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any music that goes along within this chapter.

Author's note: I AM SOOOOO SOORRY I REALLY AM! I HAVE BEEN GETTING GROUNDED LIKE CRAZY! SERIOUSLY!

Recent drama: not very much…. Mostly just flashback drama from 2 years ago…. But I think I am in love with my bgf (best guy friend) his name is going to be kept anonymous though. But he broke my heart last night. So yea this maybe one of those sappy fluffy romance chapters……

Last time:

"I think I am going to take a shower and go to sleep." Kagome stood up from her wooden roll chair and got a towel from her dresser.

Inuyasha got a smirk on his face and stood in front of the door way to her bathroom. "Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled. Can I join you?" She stood there a minute and thought to herself a wide grin on her innocent face.

She walked her way slowly towards the bathroom shaking her hips in perfect rhythm to the way she walked. She flipped her dark hair sending a flowery scent to his nose. She took two fingers and run them from the top of cheek (A/N like where his ears would be if he was human.) to the bottom of his cheek bone and then SLAP!

"You have been hanging around Miroku to much!" Kagome pushed out of the way and slammed the door in his face.

Inuyasha held his cheek for a minute till he heard the shower water turn on. "Yea I deserved that." he stated and sat on her pink bedspread on her bed and snuggled into withdrawing her ever lasting scent of jasmine and lavender.

THIS TIME:

TWO WEEKS AFTER LAST TIME!

"Kagome! Nice to have you back home!" Inuyasha put a lot of stress on the word home as she gave him a huge hug.

"It is good to be back Inuyasha. I missed the fresh air, the calming wind, and oh yea you too." Kagome giggled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha scoffed jokingly.

"Just kidding Inuyasha." Kagome pulled away from the welcoming embrace. Inuyasha took her hand and led her to the god tree.

"How were your tests Kagome?" Inuyasha asked thoughtfully. He quickly tucked underneath some fallen vines and pulling Kagome down to his level.

"They were a killer but I passed next year is going to be so tough. But hey the last school dance of the year is this weekend, you still wanna come right?" Kagome asked him reassuringly.

"Of course I would if it gives us a chance to hang loose a bit." Inuyasha said. sigh I wish she didn't have to leave us for her…education. Something is weird inside me now I am not so tense I am more relaxed. The pain and stress in my back is gone. I like this at ease feeling when I am around her. Inuyasha mused.

"Sounds good to me too. You must be exhausted after that battle with Bankotsu still." They had finally reached the god tree.

"The place where we first met… it seems strange to think that 6 months ago we were right here." Kagome reminded him. "Except it is better now because I am not trying to steal the jewel and you aren't so screechy." Inuyasha chuckled when he pulled Kagome into his arms. Kissing her neck she moaned slightly in pleasure. I missed this. His kisses and hugs. He makes me feel like a whole new Kagome. 

"It took you long enough." She laughed as she kissed his tender lips slowly slipping her tongue to explore the passion of his he put a hand on the back of her head leading in to deepen the sweet long awaited kiss. "Well I thought you were never gonna kiss me I was gonna S-I-T you in frustration. He laughed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! Where are you!" Miroku and Sango called to them in worried voices.

Inuyasha broke their kiss. Kagome stepped back and put one leg on the god tree. "I wish they weren't so spastic about where we are all the time. Inuyasha commented. "Then we could be together alone for a little longer than 3 minutes." Inuyasha added.

"We are by the god tree Sango!" Kagome called back. "Why did you do that!" Inuyasha's face turned into an almost scowl. "Maybe they won't come looking over here if they know we are here." Kagome suggested.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied as he jumped into the tree alone. "You go see them that way they don't get suspicious. Alright?" Inuyasha urged.

"Ok… meet you here later?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"sure." He grinned, I could get used to this. 

!  


LATER ON THAT NIGHT!

It was just before sunset, the air was crisp and the water of the hot spring was perfect.

Kagome and Sango were in the hot springs bathing when the common subject of Inuyasha came up once again.

"He has been so odd lately Kagome, he has been in a relaxed not pushy thinking of others attitude ever since you almost left forever." Sango said to her shampooing the demon slime and grime out of her beautiful long brunette hair.

"Gee Sango you make it sound like a bad thing." Kagome replied laughing.

"No not bad" she said between laughter. "Just different." She finished.

"Well maybe I don't know something made him I don't know Sango …" Kagome trailed off. She ducked her head underwater to rinse of the shampoo. Hopefully we defeat Naraku soon I don't want to keep secrets from her anymore. 

Kagome flipped her hair over her head when she came up to the surface of the hot spring. "Kagome what happened when he went to go and get you?" Sango asked innocently. Kagome blushed, "he apologized to me. Then he kept promising that he would never see Kikyo again and…" Sango cut her off by screaming "HE DID WHAT!"

"Sango its fine now really it is." Kagome tried to reassure her.

"No it is not! After all the stuff you put up with Kagome that is not right I am going to kick his ass for making you feel inferior to that stupid clay pot that can't let go!" Sango got out of the hot spring and put on her kimono and stormed off the find Inuyasha.

"Sango wait you don't know the rest of the story!" Kagome ran out of the hot warm water and threw on a towel holding in to it as she ran after her.

O no! O no! Not today not now! She is going to hurt him and yell at him it will all be my fault! I just hope Inuyasha can keep his cool till I get there!

WITH INUYASHA!

Inuyasha was out in the forest near the hot spring with Miroku. It takes a lot of energy to keep him away from Sango for a long time. Seriously especially when he knew she was undressed. Miroku was getting impatient.

"Miroku why are you such a lecher? It gets you no where with Sango." Inuyasha asked him.

"I don't know I try to control myself around her but it's that thing where I just can't. I have gotten used to the slaps and the cursing from her but I just wish that it would be enough." Miroku replied looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean enough!" Inuyasha warned. Sango is like my human sister that I never had. I know Miroku likes her and all but seriously even I don't grab Kagome's butt on a regular basis …. Yet. I mean when it gets more serious between Kagome and me yea sure but not now. But with Miroku I don't know he is not even with Sango and he touches her butt on a regular basis. When will he learn that's not a way to woo a woman? Then again how would I know either? 

"Inuyasha look out!" Miroku yelled at him. Sango boomerang swept over his head.

"Inuyasha now that I have your attention will you please explain to me why you saw Kikyo and broke Kagome's heart!" Sango screamed at him.

"What the hell are you talking bout Sango? I fixed everything with Kagome! Everything is fine now. We worked out everything!" Inuyasha replied back.

Sango sat speechless…. Maybe that was what Kagome was trying to tell me. I can't help it she is so not worthy of being hurt by him. 

Kagome ran up at that second. "Sango everything is fine between Inuyasha and me! No worries and….. What's going on?"

"Nothing Kagome…lets go on a walk ok?" Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I am taking you home." Inuyasha replied stopping and taking Kagome's red neck tie and tied it around her head like a blind fold.

**What day is it? **

**And in what month **

**This clock never seemed so alive **

**I can't keep up - and I can't back down **

**I've been losing so much time **

"But I just got back Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Kagome's blindfold was untied and her jaw dropped.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **

**With nothing to do **

**Nothing to lose **

**And it's you and me and all of the people **

**And I don't know why **

**I can't keep my eyes off of you **

In front of her was her own house. Nice wooden log cabin like feel to it. With white shudders to the windows. A porch that wrapped all the way around the house. An herb garden planted on the right side with a hill and a rope swing to the lake in the back round. It was exactly the story book version of a perfect image.

**All of the things that I want to say **

**Just aren't coming out right **

**I'm tripping inwards **

**You got my head spinning **

**I don't know where to go from here **

"O my gosh!" Kagome exclaimed as she wrapped her small arms around his fit figure. "Do you like it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I love it, I love you o my gosh, how did you do all this?" Kagome asked surprised.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **

**With nothing to do **

**Nothing to prove **

**And it's you and me and all of the people **

**And I don't know why **

**I can't keep my eyes off of you **

"A lot of late nights but Miroku helped. Kaede planted the garden." Inuyasha replied with the biggest smile. Kagome kissed him it was all to perfect to be real, but it was.

**There's something about you now **

**I can't quite figure out **

**Everything she does is beautiful **

**Everything she does is right **

"Do you want to see the inside?" Inuyasha suggested after pulling away from one his most romantic moments.

**You and me and all of the people **

**With nothing to do **

**Nothing to lose **

**And it's you and me and all of the people **

**And I don't know why **

"Of course! Lets go!" Kagome practically ripped his arm off trying to get him to go inside faster. But he just stood there watching the sunset holding her hand.

"Come on! I wanna see it!" Kagome urged, the suspense was killing about what was in that house.

After about 5 minutes of asking and begging him to go in, she finally just gave up and watched the sun slowly set behind the trees.

**I can't keep my eyes off of you **

**You and me and all of the people **

**With nothing to do **

**Nothing to prove **

**And it's you and me and all of the people **

**And I don't know why **

**I can't keep my eyes off of you **

**What day is it? **

**And in what month **

**This clock never seemed so alive**

Author's notes : More soon!


	7. From this moment on

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Frank Sinatra's From this moment on.

Author's note:

I AM SOOOOOOOOO UBER SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!

I just didn't feel like writing for a while. I just didn't feel like it and then when I did I couldn't think of anything. I am not even sure if this is going to be a good chapter or not. I am tired of not trying to write. So I am just gonna go with the flow on this chapter. As of right now I don't even know what is going to happen next. So I will be just as shocked as you with what I write. Who knows I might get festive and throw in a huge cliffhanger.

(Divider)

As for my reviewers!

You are spiffy!

(Divider)

LAST TIME:

In front of her was her own house. Nice wooden log cabin like feel to it. With white shudders to the windows. A porch that wrapped all the way around the house. An herb garden planted on the right side with a hill and a rope swing to the lake in the back round. It was exactly the story book version of a perfect image.

**All of the things that I want to say **

**Just aren't coming out right **

**I'm tripping inwards **

**You got my head spinning **

**I don't know where to go from here **

"O my gosh!" Kagome exclaimed as she wrapped her small arms around his fit figure. "Do you like it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I love it, I love you o my gosh, how did you do all this?" Kagome asked surprised.

"A lot of late nights but Miroku helped. Kaede planted the garden." Inuyasha replied with the biggest smile. Kagome kissed him it was all to perfect to be real, but it was.

"Do you want to see the inside?" Inuyasha suggested after pulling away from one his most romantic moments.

"Of course! Lets go!" Kagome practically ripped his arm off trying to get him to go inside faster. But he just stood there watching the sunset holding her hand.

"Come on! I wanna see it!" Kagome urged, the suspense was killing about what was in that house.

After about 5 minutes of asking and begging him to go in, she finally just gave up and watched the sun slowly set behind the trees.

(Divider)

"Talking"

**Song**

_Thinking _

THIS TIME:

Inuyasha finally led her into the dream house, "Just to let you know there is nothing in the house furniture wise. I wanted you to pick that." Kagome smiled, "Thanks because if I left it up to you everything would one color … red," she giggled.

"What! I would not" Inuyasha blushed, _she knows me all to well. _

**From this moment on  
You for me, dear  
Only two for tea, dear  
From this moment on**

They walked through the door and Kagome couldn't move. It was breathtaking. All she could do was to stare at the large room in front of her.

"Well say something!" Inuyasha exclaimed impatiently. _I spent all this time working on a gorgeous house and she can't say anything… good or bad thing? I am not all to sure. _

**From this happy day  
No more blue songs  
Only hoop-dee-doo songs  
From this moment on  
**

"This is all ours?" Kagome finally said the shock of the place set in. Inuyasha cringed "Yes?" Kagome hugged him tightly, "thank you it is amazing!"

**For you've got the love I need so much  
You've got the skin that I love to touch  
Got the arms to hold me tight  
Got those sweet lips to kiss me goodnight**

The living room had high ceilings and connected to kitchen area with a fireplace for cooking on, tons of counter space, lots of cabinets, and Inuyasha even put in island of counters in the center curving like they do at her home in the future and their were stairs leading up to the loft bedroom.

"Sorry there is no bath 'o room in the house like at your house Kagome." Inuyasha apologized to her.

_He did all this for me. Wow in two weeks too! He loves me so much, this is just a dream come true. _ Kagome pondered while hugging onto her favorite hanyou.

**From this moment on  
You and I, babe  
We'll be ridin' high, babe  
Every care is gone  
From this moment on  
**

"Hey tomorrow do you want to get some furniture ideas from you time?" Inuyasha asked her considerately. "Inuyasha, how are we going to be able to fit that kind of furniture down the well?" Kagome asked him quizzically. "I said ideas we can build furniture here and the smaller things from your time." Inuyasha replied confidently.

" I am tired lets go sleep ok?" Kagome grabbed his hand leading him into the loft.

**From this moment on  
You for me, dear  
Only two for tea, dear  
From this moment on**

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Kagome looked around and saw and wooden sleigh bed with roses carved in the head rest and foot rest. A bed side table on each side of the beautiful bed with candles lit on each table.

**  
From, from this happy day  
No more blue songs  
Only hoop-dee-doo songs  
From this moment on**

"I just figured it's our first night in our house, I wanted it to be special." Inuyasha said as he walked closer to her and pulled her down in a sweet chaste kiss. Not to demanding just soft and polite.

**For you've got the love that I need so much  
Yeah, you've got the kind of skin that I love to touch  
And you've got the arms that can hold me tight  
You've got those lovely lips just to kiss me goodnight**

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha declared as they pulled away. Kagome smiled brightly "I love you too Inuyasha."

**  
From this moment on  
You and I, babe  
We'll be ridin' high, babe  
Every one of our cares are gone  
From this moment  
From this very moment  
From this moment on**

Kagome climbed onto the bed and Inuyasha joined her. "Sweet dreams Inuyasha." Inuyasha snuggled closer, "I already am dreaming Kagome."

(Divider)

A/N

Review


End file.
